With Me
by hermione094
Summary: Ao aceitar aquele fútil desafio, Hermione não imaginava que sua vida pudesse vir a se tornar um inferno ainda maior no meio daquela Guerra. Muito menos que ela chegasse a conhecer a verdadeira face de Draco Malfoy - o seguidor solitário do Lord das Trevas
1. Desafio

**Capítulo 1 - Desafio**

Hermione encerrou o passo assim que se viu de frente para barreira da plataforma 9 ¾. Notou que o ambiente estava pouco movimentado, e estranhou, afinal era o recomeço do ano letivo. Olhou para o grande relógio redondo preso por um enorme prego na parede oposta a ela e viu que marcava dez horas em ponto. Ela estava muito adiantada, era fato, talvez não devesse estranhar o fluxo de pessoas ali estar tão escasso. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez, mais por hábito do que para saber que horas eram, e decidiu atravessar a sólida parede de tijolos vermelhos à sua frente. Tomou impulso e, no momento seguinte já estava rodeada por uma fina camada de fumaça branca e pelos ruídos baixos do Expresso Hogwarts, que já estava à espera deles.

Para seu alívio, já havia alguns alunos ali com seus pais, pelo menos ela não ficaria sozinha. Caminhou pelo local, procurando por algum sinal de Harry e Ron, mas não os encontrou. Resolveu então, guardar seu malão no bagageiro e procurar por uma cabine vazia. Enquanto andava pelos corredores do trem, tentava se lembrar das preferências dos garotos e de Ginny para a localização da cabine, já que ela poderia escolher a vontade, uma vez que havia muitas vazias. Porém, sua linha de pensamento logo voou de cabines para o último verão, o qual ela passara na França com seus pais, sem a companhia de Harry e dos Weasley na Toca.

Ela não queria ir a princípio e chegara a mandar uma carta para Ginny falando sobre o assunto "Toca" e comentando sobre a viagem que seus pais estavam querendo fazer e levá-la com eles. E no dia seguinte, Pichitinho viera com uma resposta recheada de incentivos, que iam desde os mais superficiais, como "A França é tudo de bom" e "Meu sonho é ir para a França" até os mais obscuros como "Você não sabe até quando poderá circular pela Europa com um pouco de calma até que a guerra seja finalmente decretada" e "Não se preocupe conosco, estamos bem. Harry vai passar as férias aqui e ele parece bem melhor do que no final do semestre anterior." Esta última afirmação fora o suficiente para deixá-la ir com a consciência mais leve para a França, sabendo que a amiga, Ron e Harry estariam bem e que o último estava se recuperando da morte de Sirius. A visita ao país da Grande Revolução fora agradável, ela aproveitara para conhecer uma vila mágica famosa e comprar algumas coisas, em sua maioria fúteis, mas que ela passara a maior parte da viagem aproveitando, como a poção francesa para cabelos que se dizia ser milagrosa – e que no final, era milagrosa mesmo.

Ela suspirou. Em seus devaneios, deixara-se encostar na primeira coisa que suas costas encontrara e, agora, via que era a janela de uma cabine e era aquela mesma que iria pegar. Abriu a porta com cuidado, ajeitou sua bagagem de mão e estava prestes a entrar, quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucando as costas.

- Com licença, você sabe onde vai ser a cabine dos monitores esse ano? – ela conhecia essa voz. Se virou para encará-lo. – Granger? – ele indagou, com um ar de surpresa no rosto. – Por um momento eu não... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Hum... Provavelmente eu devo estar vendo se esse trem me levará até a escola de magia do Japão ou até a Rússia, Malfoy. – ela respondeu, sarcástica.

- Muito engraçado, Granger, mas acho que você devia ir para o Japão, ainda acho a Rússia muito perto. – respondeu ele, revirando os olhos. – E por falar em coisas sem graça, o que você fez no seu cabelo, Granger? Cansou do estilo "vassoura de piaçava" e agora resolveu fazer uma cópia mal-feita da Cachinhos Dourados?

- Vai ver se eu tô na esquina, Malfoy. – ela respondeu, bufando. Dessa vez ele conseguira atingi-la, mas ela não iria deixar isso transparecer. Virou-se num impulso, fazendo com que seus cabelos se movimentassem sob seus ombros, caindo em cascata de cachos largos e bem definidos até sua cintura, e entrou em sua cabine, batendo a porta. – Doninha idiota! – ela bufou, após se sentar no banco e cruzar os braços, irritada. Por Merlin, como podia existir um ser tão asqueroso na face da Terra? E se isso já não bastasse, o filho da mãe ainda era um Comensal...

- Ei, Hermione! – gritou uma voz abafada do outro lado da porta interrompendo seus pensamentos, seguida por algumas batidas secas e o som de uma maçaneta sendo girada em vão. – A porta está trancada, abre pra gente...

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram! – ela exclamou, descruzando os braços e abrindo um sorriso.

- Ta, mas vem logo abrir essa porta pra gente! – exclamou um Ron irritado, fazendo com que ela fechasse a cara.

- Hermione! – Ginny exclamou, assim que ela abriu a porta, pulando no pescoço da amiga. – Ai, que saudade!

- Ginny! – Hermione a abraçou de volta. Ginny não sabia o quanto ela havia sentido sua falta durante o verão.

- Ei, vocês duas. Vão terminar a sessão "reencontro" ou eu vou ter que esperar aqui de fora? – perguntou Ron, de mau humor.

- É impressão minha ou ele está simplesmente _insuportável_ hoje? – Hermione perguntou, entrando na cabine com a ruiva.

- Não, não é sua impressão. – a outra confirmou. – Ele está assim desde que mamãe confiscou sua vassoura por ele estar voando no quintal com Harry, e disse que só lhe devolveria depois da segunda semana de aula, quando começassem os treinos do time de quadribol.

- Mas por que ela confiscou a vassoura dele só por ele estar voando no quintal? – Hermione indagou, sem entender. – Todos os anos eles fazem isso e ela nunca disse nada, que mal tem?

- Você não sabe nem metade do que aconteceu lá em casa esse verão. – Ginny disse baixinho, com o olhar voltado para os garotos, que guardavam suas bagagens de mão no compartimento. – A mamãe está uma pilha de nervos desde que Voldemort resolveu dar as caras no Ministério. Papai trouxe-nos um folheto sobre os itens e algumas atitudes que trariam mais segurança para as famílias bruxas e ela começou a segui-lo a risca. – a ruiva suspirou. – A situação estava meio que começando a ficar insuportável. Apesar de toda a segurança que os membros da ordem e Dumbledore disponibilizaram para a gente, mamãe não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco histérica, já que Voldemort havia conseguido penetrar no _Ministério_. As coisas lá em casa chegaram a tal ponto que a qualquer faísca, mamãe explodia. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz de voltar pra Hogwarts...

- Nossa... – foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu pronunciar.

- Mas e você, me conte como foi na França... – continuou Ginny, mudando de assunto. – Por falar em França, eu simplesmente _amei_ o seu cabelo. – ela disse, pegando uma mecha entre os dedos. – Sério mesmo, está perfeito! E eu sei que a França tem a ver com isso, mas como você conseguiu alisar a raiz, fazer esses cachos e deixá-los tão macios e brilhantes assim?

- Segredo. – Hermione disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Ela sabia desde a hora em que comprara aquela poção que seus problemas relacionados a cabelo se resolveriam, mas sabia também que todos iriam comentar, mas ela não estava nem aí pra isso. Ginny fez um bico, mas Hermione logo emendou. – Brincadeira. E você acertou, isso foi o resultado de uma poção de tratamento capilar que comprei na França e... adivinha só!

- O quê? – a outra perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu aprendi a fazer a poção! – Hermione vibrou ao divulgar seu feito.

- Sério? - a outra a olhou, surpresa. – Mas como você fez, se no rótulo só aparecem os ingredientes...

- Eu sou Hermione Granger, esqueceu? – e dito isso, as duas riram.

- Ei vocês estão rindo do quê? – Ron perguntou, interessado. – Estão aí conversando desde que chegamos, vão incluir a gente na conversa ou não?

As duas se entreolharam e riram novamente. Quando Ginny abriu a boca para caçoar o irmão, eles ouviram o som de batidas secas na porta da cabine.

- Granger. – chamou uma voz masculina que todos ali sabiam a quem pertencia e todos ficaram em silêncio. – Granger. – ele chamou novamente.

- O que o Malfoy quer com você, Hermione? – foi a vez de Harry indagar.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – ela respondeu. – Mas coisa boa não deve ser.

- Granger! – ele chamou novamente, impaciente.

- Já vou. – disse ela, se levantando e indo em direção à porta da cabine.

- Anda logo!

- Dá pra você parar de reclamar? – ela disse irritada, saindo da cabine e fechando a porta. – O que um Comensal como você pode querer comigo, hein? – ela perguntou, em tom de desdém e a face dele se tornou rígida.

- Pois é. O que um Sonserino refinado como eu iria querer com uma sangue-ruim como você? – ele disse no mesmo tom que ela, um pouco mais calmo. – Para minha sorte, não sou eu quem quer falar com você e, sim, a profª McGonnagal.

- E o que ela quer comigo? – Hermione perguntou, sentindo seu bom humor diminuir.

- Eu não sei. Não faço a menor idéia de que assunto ela poderia querer tratar comigo e com uma sangue-ruim como você. – ele respondeu casualmente e emendou antes que Hermione protestasse. – Ela disse que está reunindo o monitores e infelizmente me pediu para vir aqui te chamar.

- Mas o Ron também é monitor... – Hermione retorquiu.

- É, mas acontece que ela não mencionou o nome do pobretão aí quando me pediu pra vir aqui. – ao ouvir isso, Hermione bufou.

- Ótimo então! – ela exclamou, irritada. – Vou entrar e pegar minhas coisas para trocar de roupa antes de ir me encontrar com ela. Em qual cabine que ela está?

- Na de sempre, no começo do primeiro vagão. – ele respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans trouxas que ainda vestia.

- Ok. – disse ela, virando-se para entrar na cabine. – Acho que nos despedimos aqui, Malfoy. _Au revoir_. – e dizendo isso, entrou, batendo a porta.

Tirava seus sapatos e meias com movimentos ágeis e nervosos. Sua cabeça estava a mil e sua consciência estava um pouco pesada. Ela mentira para os amigos sobre o que o Malfoy lhe falara, dissera que a profª McGonnagal a estava chamando, mas que ela não sabia o motivo. Na verdade, ela mentira em parte, porque ainda continuava sem saber o motivo. A verdade era que ela não queria dizer a Ron que ela fora chamada como monitora e ele não, ainda mais considerando o estado de espírito naquele dia.

- Droga. – ela sussurrou, batendo a cabeça na parede do banheiro. Por que seu ano parecia que já estava começando mal? E, por algum motivo, ela tinha o pressentimento de que iria piorar.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores do trem apressada. Já estava vestida com o uniforme, a mini-saia de Hogwarts, sua camisete branca, a gravata vermelha da Grifinória, e as meias ¾ com os sapatos pretos. Como ainda estava fazendo calor, decidiu não vestir o suéter cinza por cima, dobrou as mangas da camisete até os cotovelos e prendeu os cabelos com um palito num coque malfeito, com fios caindo para todos os lados. E foi assim mesmo que bateu na porta da cabine da profª McGonnagal, sem se importar com o estado do seu uniforme.

- Senhorita Granger? – ela ouvir a voz da professora, assim que bateu na porta e confirmou. – Entre, estávamos esperando apenas pela senhorita.

Hermione abriu a porta receosa após a última afirmação e encontrou a professora, juntamente com mais três sextanistas como ela, de diferentes casas, incluindo Malfoy, sentados ao seu redor. Caminhou meio nervosa até os bancos e se sentou ao lado de Padma Patil.

- O que ela quer com a gente? – Hermione cochichou para a colega, mas a profª McGonnagal se pronunciou antes que esta respondesse.

- Queridos alunos – ela começou, e depois limpou a garganta, antes de continuar. – Eu os reuni aqui para tratar de um assunto do qual geralmente tratamos em apenas uma reunião com os outros professores e o diretor, mas por algum motivo esse ano, tivemos várias reuniões pautadas com discussões que não nos levaram a lugar nenhum. – ela fez uma pausa para avaliar a expressão curiosa dos alunos. – E esse assunto é sobre quem ficaria com o cargo de monitor-chefe este ano.

Os quatro se entreolharam sem entender onde a professora queria chegar.

- Bem, em nossa última reunião, chegamos a um consenso de que iremos avaliar vocês por mais algum tempo durante o primeiro trimestre para decidirmos. – ela declarou e viu uma mão subir no ar. – Sim, senhorita Granger?

- E quanto aos outros monitores, professora? – ela perguntou, nervosa.

- Bem, nós decidimos escolher apenas um de cada casa, os mais indicados para o cargo. – e vendo que a expressão de Hermione serenara, continuou. – Esse trimestre estaremos avaliando suas grades escolares, desempenho nas aulas e atividades extracurriculares.

- Como...? – Malfoy indagou.

- No seu caso, Sr. Malfoy, acho que o Quadribol serviria. – a profª respondeu. – E, alunos, gostaria que isso ficasse entre nós. Não gostaria de ver um assunto desses passando de boca em boca nos corredores. – e ela deu um sorriso que pareceu um tanto macabro. – Estão dispensados. Vejo vocês em Hogwarts.

Pelo visto não faltava muito tempo. Mal os alunos saíram de sua cabine e o trem parou, com um ruído horrível do atrito dos freios nas rodas.

- E então Granger. – disse uma voz um tanto rouca atrás de Hermione, que fechava a porta da cabine. – Pronta para perder o cargo de monitora-chefe pra mim? É, porque você sabe que nós temos notas muito mais altas e um desempenho muito melhor que o Macmillan e a Patil.

- Malfoy – ela se virou para ele. – Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, ou melhor, você fala sobre isso, já que é _você_ quem tanto quer discutir sobre o assunto. Agora, se não se importa, eu quero pegar minhas coisas e sair logo desse trem.

- Está com medo de perder pra mim, Granger? – ele perguntou, debochado.

- Vai ver se eu to na esquina. – ela respondeu, de mau humor.

- Só sabe dizer isso? – ele retorquiu, com um sorriso de deboche e ela o encarou, estreitando seus olhos castanhos. – Ok, Granger. Eu proponho um desafio...

- Não quero desafio nenhum, Malfoy. Eu estou cansada, agora se me dá licença... – ela disse, embrenhando-se no meio dos alunos e saindo da frente de Draco.

- Esse ano promete... – ele murmurou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, virando-se para entrar no meio da multidão no corredor.

"_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.."._

- O que será que deu no prof. Dumbledore para ele resolver cantar o hino esse ano? – Ron perguntou, enquanto segurava com força um garfo nas mãos, os nós dos seus dedos chegando a ficar brancos. – Ele quase nunca canta...

- Não sei. – respondeu Hermione, que também estava pensativa a respeito do assunto. – Deve ser porque ele queira nos mostrar que apesar de toda essa segurança que o Ministério está depositando em Hogwarts com todos esses aurores e feitiços, no fundo, Hogwarts ainda é a mesma...

- É, talvez... – ele disse, com o olhar vago, virado para a mesa dos professores.

- E agora, daremos início à seleção das casas. – anunciou Dumbledore, após o termino do hino.

- Isso vai ser longo... – disse Harry, entediado, olhando a enorme fila de primeiranistas. E realmente, parecia que nunca iria acabar.

Hermione sentia-se pesada após toda aquela refeição e extremamente cansada, mas ainda tinha que levar os primeiranistas até a torre da Grifinória sozinha, já que Ron praticamente desabara dormindo na mesa após o jantar e os monitores desse ano estavam recebendo instruções do ex monitor-chefe. Com um longo suspiro, chamou a enorme fila de alunos que ela reunira e deixou o Salão Principal, seguindo rumo às escadas e encontrando a última pessoa que ela esperava ver no momento.

- Granger, que fila enorme de fracassados você carrega... - Malfoy caçoou, enquanto levava uma fila de primeiranistas. E ele também estava sozinho na função, Hermione reparou.

- Quantos comensais será que vão sair da fila que _você_ está carregando, Malfoy? – ela respondeu, sem uma única nota de humor na voz e continuou a subir o segundo vão de escadas, rumo ao segundo andar. A expressão dele endurecera com o comentário e ele resolveu fazer o mesmo, emparelhando-se a ela e o resto dos alunos atrás de si, na escada estreita.

- Malfoy, dá pra você seguir logo até as masmorras para sua sala comunal e me deixar em paz? – Hermione perguntou, encarando-o com uma expressão de cansaço no rosto.

- E quem disse que eu os estou levando para a sala comunal deles? – ele retorquiu, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Seja lá pra onde quer que você os esteja levando, apenas tente sair do meu caminho. – ela retrucou áspera e pôs-se a subir um novo lance de escadas. – Alunos, devo lembrar para terem cuidado com as escadas, pois elas gostam de mudar de lugar. – ela anunciou.

A conversa atrás deles aumentou com a informação nova que Hermione lhes dera. Por um segundo Malfoy se virou para falar alguma coisa para seus alunos e ela aproveitou a chance para tentar escapar dele, puxando a mão do primeiro da fila e praticamente correndo para o próximo lance de escadas.

- Não assim tão fácil, Granger. – disse ele, levando seus alunos consigo.

- Por que você não pára de me seguir? O que você quer de mim? – ela perguntou, com o cansaço evidente em sua voz.

- Tirando o fato de que eu também preciso dessas escadas para chegar aonde eu quero ir? – disse ele, com uma leve ironia na voz.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente esperar que eu suba primeiro para depois você subir? – ela indagou. – Se você não quiser esperar, eu espero para que você suba. - ela disse, massageando as têmporas e fechando os olhos. – Será que é tão difícil, Malfoy?

- É, e será muito mais de agora em diante. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso maldoso. Hermione sabia que não era sobre "escadas" que ele estava falando e bufou.

- Eu aceito aquela droga de desafio, Malfoy. Satisfeito? – ela disse irritada, num fôlego só, saindo das escadas e dirigindo-se ao quadro da mulher gorda. – Coração de Dragão.

- Já que você tocou no assunto... – disse ele, pensativo... - Você vai se arrepender de ter aceitado, Granger. – devaneou com um sorriso torto nos lábios, encarando-a do topo da escada, enquanto ela permanecia do lado de fora do buraco, esperando que todos os primeiranistas entrassem primeiro. – Você não vai durar nenhum segundo.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Malfoy. – ela bufou baixinho para si mesma e depois entrou pelo buraco do retrato em seguida.


	2. Poção Adulterada

**Poção Adulterada**

- Hermione, o que você acha do meu cabelo assim? – perguntou Ginny, enquanto testava penteados em frente ao espelho do dormitório feminino.

- Eu acho é que nós já estamos bastante atrasadas para o café da manhã. – Hermione respondeu, avaliando o reflexo da amiga por um segundo. – E assim já está ótimo.

- Ok. – disse a outra, colocando uma tiara prateada e ajeitando os cabelos lisos presos pela metade na parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Obrigada. – ela agradeceu e a amiga murmurou um "de nada".

- Vamos? – Hermione perguntou, olhando para o relógio, impaciente.

- Vamos, vamos. – Ginny respondeu, pegando a mochila e deixando o dormitório.

- Cara, eu nunca achei que viveria para ver o dia em que Hermione Granger chegaria atrasada para o café da manhã! – disse Ron, enquanto as duas garotas se sentavam ao lado dele e de Harry na mesa da Grifinória.

- Pergunte o porquê do atraso à senhorita ruiva que por um acaso é sua irmã. – Hermione respondeu divertida e Ron olhou para Ginny com um olhar mortal de quem achou que ela estivera fazendo algo errado.

- Ei, não olha pra mim assim. – Ginny apressou-se em dizer, levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa. Hermione caíra na gargalhada.

- Ela estava apenas testando mil e um penteados nos cabelos antes descer para o Salão Principal. – Hermione disse, em meio ao riso, com intuito de evitar uma discussão desnecessária pela parte do amigo.

- Obrigada por evitar que meu irmão me assassinasse. – Ginny agradeceu, ironicamente.

- Não tem de quê. – Hermione respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Vejo que você acordou de bom humor hoje, Mione. – Harry comentou, enquanto as garotas se serviam de torradas e suco de abóbora. – Aconteceu algo que eu ainda não fiquei sabendo?

- Na verdade, eu não estou de bom humor e muito menos nos meus melhores dias. – Hermione respondeu. – E quando as coisas vão mal, rir é o melhor remédio, não?

- Ok, ok. – Harry respondeu. – Mas nem começamos o ano e você já está estressada?

- Pois é. – Hermione o cortou, impedindo que o assunto se prolongasse. Não sabia o porquê, mas não queria comentar sobre a competição pelo cargo de monitor-chefe com os amigos ainda. Parecia um pressentimento, um sentimento estranho. Talvez isso fosse devido ao fato de incluir um sonserino Comensal da Morte no meio disso tudo. – Acho que já está na hora de irmos para a aula, não?

- Você tem razão. – Harry respondeu, após olhar seu relógio de pulso. – Quem é o primeiro professor do dia?

- Poções. – respondeu Hermione.

- É, estou vendo que meu dia também vai começar mal. – disse Harry com uma carranca, se levantando da mesa de café da manhã. Ron fizera o mesmo e apenas Ginny e Hermione ficaram para trás.

Após terminar sua torrada, Ginny virou com uma rapidez impressionante sua taça de suco de abóbora e no instante seguinte estava de pé, sob o olhar descrente de Hermione, que mastigava ainda na metade da torrada.

- Ginny, aonde você vai? – Hermione perguntou, após engolir o pedaço inteiro enquanto Ginny pegava a mochila apressada e preparava-se para deixar o salão.

- Eu me esqueci que tenho umas coisinhas para devolver para a Luna que ela deixou comigo semestre passado, e acho que ela vai precisar para a próxima aula dela... – Ginny respondeu, enquanto jogava a mochila nas costas. – Desculpe te deixar sozinha, Mione. – ela se desculpou.

- Não tem problema.- Hermione apressou-se em dizer. – Vá lá, e boa sorte para na chegar atrasada.

- Obrigada, Mione. – Ginny agradeceu, afastando-se da mesa. – Até o intervalo!

- Até! – Hermione disse, observando a ruiva se dirigir à porta do Salão Principal.

Aquele silêncio ao redor dela a incomodava. Aos poucos, o Salão foi se esvaziando até restarem muito poucos alunos ali. Hermione odiava demorar muito para comer, mas era um hábito que ela não conseguia largar. Após finalmente terminar sua torrada, ela olhou no relógio e o desespero tomou conta de si quando viu que estava atrasada. Com um gesto rápido, pegou a taça com suco de abóbora e tentou virá-la em um único gole, engasgando-se no meio do processo e xingando baixinho. Depois se levantou, jogou a alça da mochila sobre um dos ombros e desatou a correr pela mesa da Grifinória. Porém a barra de sua saia engastaiou no zíper de uma mochila que repousava sobre um dos bancos, sem a presença do dono, e ela virou-se para trás e arrancou a saia num puxão, desatando novamente a correr. Mas antes que fizesse isso, ao virar-se para frente novamente, colidiu em algo e caiu sentada no chão.

- Mas que diabos... – Draco exclamou irritado por terem-no empurrado, mas quando viu quem estava caída no chão, deu um sorriso malicioso. – Ora, ora, Granger! Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver o dia em que te encontraria espatifada no chão do Salão Principal após correr por estar atrasada para uma aula!

- Malfoy, vai – ela vociferou, mas ele a cortou no meio de sua frase.

- Ver se eu tô na esquina, exato? – ele completou, com um sorriso sarcástico. – Talvez um dia eu realmente vá, para ver se você pára de aparecer na minha frente toda hora!

- Eu, aparecer na sua frente? – ela indagou, incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir. – Mas foi você que ontem me perseg...

- Então, Granger... – ele a cortou novamente, fazendo com que ela armasse uma carranca. – Não, acho que posso esperar você finalmente decidir se levantar para dizer o que eu quero...

- Ugh! – ela grunhiu, apoiando-se no banco para se por de pé. – Queira, por favor, sair do meu caminho?

- Não sem antes dizer o que eu tenho para dizer. – ele respondeu, bloqueando sua passagem entre os dois bancos da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

- Não há nada que eu tenha para tratar com você. – ela retorquiu, áspera. – Agora, se me dá licença... – ela disse, encontrando uma passagem entre o rapaz e os bancos e se aproveitando dela para escapar.

- A menos que você queira desistir do nosso desafio... – ele provocou, fazendo com que ela parasse de súbito onde estava. – Cujas regras e apostas nós ainda não estabelecemos.

- Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ao fazer qualquer acordo ou aposta com você, Malfoy. – ela disse, virando-se para ele. – Mas já que eu fiz, saiba que Hermione Granger é uma mulher de palavra.

- Assim espero. – ele retorquiu. – Para que eu possa cobrar meu prêmio depois.

- Tão confiante... – foi a vez de ela provocar. – Tsc, tsc. Cuidado para não cair do cavalo...

- O mesmo para você. – ele respondeu. – E, acho que quanto às regras... Sem regras. E ao prêmio... Bem, você já aceitou o desafio, então implica que iremos aceitar qualquer coisa que o outro pedir em troca. – ao ouvir isso, Hermione franziu o cenho. Talvez tivesse sido uma má idéia aquilo tudo. – E agora, Granger, assim como você eu também tenho uma aula para marcar presença. – e no segundo seguinte ele já havia passado por ela numa velocidade tão grande que fez seus cabelos platinados esvoaçarem no ar.

- Fazendo apostas com Comensais... – ela sussurrou para si mesma. – Céus, Hermione, onde você foi se meter?

A garota que chegara na porta das masmorras estava ofegante e vermelha como um pimentão, um mero vestígio do que Hermione era ao correr por toda Hogwarts para não chegar atrasada na aula do professor que mais a odiava. Quando chegou à porta da sala de aula aliviada por não ter se atrasado, notou que o professor já se encontrava lá dentro.

- Menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória pelo seu atraso... – Snape anunciou, virando-se do quadro, no qual fazia anotações para ver o aluno que acabara de repreender. – Granger? – ele deixou escapar, surpreso. Mas se recompôs rapidamente. – Eu gostaria de poder continuar minha aula, se você não se importasse de ir logo para o seu lugar...

- Desculpe, professor. – ela disse, corando ainda mais e passando de cabeça baixa entre as mesas onde alunos boquiabertos e incrédulos a encaravam. Ao sentar-se em sua mesa, ainda morta de vergonha, ela não pôde evitar que seu olhar voasse direto para Draco, que tentava reprimir, sem sucesso, uma risada debochada. Hermione sentiu algo quente e áspero subir por suas entranhas e um desejo irresistível de lançar-lhe um crucio bem no meio da testa.

- Mione? – Harry perguntou quase inaudivelmente ao seu lado, num tom de incredulidade. – É você mesma?

- Não, acho que sou a reencarnação do Barão Sangrento... – ela sussurrou azeda.

- Calma, eu só estava checando se era você mesma... – ele disse, na defensiva. – É que eu nunca achei que fosse viver para ver o dia em que...

- Hermione Granger chegaria atrasada a uma aula? – ela completou.

- Isso. – ele respondeu, ainda a encarando abrir com raiva o livro de poções e prender os cabelos num coque surpreso, mas não se atreveu a dizer mais nada.

A aula estava transcorrendo tranquilamente, ao som solitário dos ingredientes sendo descascados, picados e atirados e aos caldeirões borbulhando. Snape folheava um livro, sentando em sua mesa, absorto em sua leitura. Hermione apressava-se em picar as patas das salamandras para atirar logo ao caldeirão, quando ouviu uma voz quebrar o silêncio.

- Terminei, professor. – disse Draco, com a mão erguida se sua mesa, fazendo levantasse a cabeça incrédula numa velocidade enorme e acabasse com um corte profundo no indicador que usava para segurar as salamandras.

- Maldição! – ela sussurrou baixinho, enquanto procurava alguma coisa para estancar o sangue que escorria e misturava-se aos ingredientes. Não encontrando nada útil para o serviço em sua mesa, virou-se para a de Harry e o encontrou encarando-a novamente com aquela expressão de incredulidade.

- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia que Hermione não terminasse primeiro sua poção? – ela disse, fazendo uma imitação sarcástica da voz dele, mas dessa vez ele não respondera. – Por um acaso você tem algum pedaço de pergaminho ou de tecido que eu possa usar para estancar isso aqui? – ela pediu e ele vasculhou sua mesa por um segundo e depois lhe entregou um pedaço da fita que ele usava para amarrar os rolos de pergaminhos. – Obrigada. – ela agradeceu seca, pondo-se a enrolar a fita ao redor do machucado.

Para contribuir com seu mau-humor, o corte em seu dedo ardia e lhe incomodava com pontadas agudas. Após terminar de picar as salamandras, ela notou que a fita que Harry lhe dera estava encharcada e não estava servindo para mais nada além de limitar os movimentos de eu indicador. Com um gesto brusco, ela arrancou a fita e jogou para o lado, começando a atirar os ingredientes para dentro do caldeirão com o dedo ensangüentado.

- Droga! – ela praguejou novamente. – Por que um corte tão minúsculo desses tem que sangrar tanto?

Ela deu mais algumas mexidas no líquido viscoso que borbulhava em seu caldeirão e depois desligou o fogo. Pegou um frasco de cristal e mergulhou-o lá dentro, lacrando-o depois e levantando-se para levar ao professor, do outro lado da sala.

- Senhorita Granger... – Snape disse, analisando o conteúdo do frasco que ela lhe entregara. – O que diabos você colocou aqui dentro?

- Uma amostra da Poção do Bafo de Fogo, professor. – ela respondeu, checando novamente o frasco.

- Então porque isso aqui está vermelho, em vez de amarelo? – ele indagou, em tom de desdém, fazendo Hermione ficar nervosa diante de toda a turma que observava-os com curiosidade.

- Não sei, professor. – ela apressou-se em dizer. – Eu coloquei todos os ingredientes na medida certa, mexi no jeito certo e aqueci na temperatura certa tal qual o livro mandava. Por que não funcionou?

- Deve ser porque o livro então esteja errado, Granger. – o professor respondeu, áspero. – E não você.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago despencar. Ela não sabia se devia sentir-se frustrada, humilhada, enfurecida ou derrotada. Enquanto ela refletia, com os olhos fixos no frasco sob a mesa do professor, um sinal tocou, anunciando o término da aula.

- Alunos, por favor, tragam logo seus frascos com a poção porque eu tenho outra turma para dar aula, se não se importam. – o professor pediu secamente.

Hermione aproveitou que todos estavam concentrados em terminar a poção às pressas e colhê-la no frasco, e apanhou sua mochila, saindo o mais rápido possível da sala.

Ela não entendia o que havia de errado com sua poção. Ela fizera tudo exatamente como estava escrito nos livros, com todos os seus exageros de medida que Harry e Ron sempre debochavam, no entanto dera errado. E após tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, o que ela menos queria era ter que encarar os rostos dos alunos ali presentes. Mas ela havia se esquecido que mais uma pessoa além dela havia terminado a poção e ao sair da sala, preferiu voltar e encarar todos os outros rostos ao _dele_.

- Granger, Granger... – Draco debochou. – Achei que não viveria o bastante para ver o dia em que você adulteraria uma poção!

Hermione sentiu seu rosto ruborizar de raiva. Por que parecia que todos haviam tirado o dia para alfinetar cada um de seus erros?

- Talvez você tenha se esquecido que eu sou um ser humano, Malfoy... – ela retorquiu, afiada. – Ao contrário daquele a quem você serve. – ela afilnetou irritada e a expressão dele passou de debochada para fulminante num piscar de olhos. – E eu tenho todo o direito de _errar_...

- Mione, o que você está fazendo sozinha aqui... – ela ouviu a voz de Ginny atrás de si. – Com... Malfoy?

- Acho que agora é a hora em que eu saio para não ser contaminado por pragas virais... – Malfoy disse em tom de desdém, mas sem conseguir tirar a expressão fulminante de seu rosto, se afastando delas.

- Por Merlin, Hermione, o que aconteceu aqui? – Ginny perguntou, surpresa.

- Ginny, vamos deixar isso com está, ta legal? – Hermione pediu, com uma voz de cansaço. – E, por favor, não me venha com "Eu nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver o dia em que veria Hermione Granger sozinha conversando com Malfoy" porque eu já estou _cansada_ disso, entendeu? – ela disse entre dentes, enfatizando o máximo que conseguiu a palavra cansada.

- Ok, ok. – Ginny retorquiu rapidamente, fazendo um gesto de defesa com as mãos. – No stress...

- Obrigada. – Hermione agradeceu, seca.

- E os garotos? – a ruiva perguntou, tentando mudar rumo da conversa.

- Ainda estão lá dentro. – Hermione respondeu. – Mas acho que não estou com humor para esperá-los.

- Então tá, né. – Ginny respondeu. – E qual é a sua aula agora? – ela perguntou e Hermione pegou o pergaminho de horários em sua mochila.

- Transfiguração. – respondeu ela, observando o quadro de horários e depois estremecendo. – Com a Sonserina.

**N/A: Hello, Sweeties! Mais um capítulo de With Me! E então, gostaram? Isso é só uma amostra do que a vida da coitada da Hermione vai virar após esse desafio. Mas mesmo assim eu gostaria de estar no lugar dela, porque afinal, o Draco é uma coisa! (autora sem palavras para descrever) SHUASHUAHSUAH Ah, e peço desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo, mas é porque a internet aqui de casa deu problema e eu fiquei 5 dias sem modem ¬¬ E, sobre o próximo capítulo, eu já adianto o título (que diz tudo) – Transfiguração. Espero Reviews! :D**


End file.
